Pilot
The Pilot is the first episode of TheCErverBox Let's Plays. Originally posted to TheSultanBox on February 26th, 2012, it is the only CErver LP without video; only audio is present. This is due to an error in Fraps while recording. Synopsis The Pilot episode is the first in a series of three videos in which other members mess with bradleyb916 (the others being 3 and 10.5) For the umpteenth time, UnPhair has disguised himself as bradley's nemesis, just1n43, who is wrecking havoc in and around brad's house. Although brad was rather sure that just1n had been banned or at least temporarily banned, just1n had managed to bypass this through some methods. Meanwhile, GameSultan and Eagle participate in vain and poorly constructed attempts to stop just1n, while The_Fly_Ninja essentially watches the chaos unfold. Brad tries many things to thwart just1n, between combat and hiding. Little does brad know, everyone is in on the fact that just1n is really Phair. The episode is generally just this for half an hour. The only form of resolution that occurs is that just1n logs out. Appearances Vocal *GameSultan (filming) *Eagle *bradleyb916 *The_Fly_Ninja Gameplay *just1n43 (played by UnPhair) Mentioned *AnonymousPepper *Xanth4 Setting New Hancock *Brad's House *New Hancock Legion Outpost Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpq3ocStwMQ Running Time 30:00 Notable Quotes "I think that his amount of times he's been temp-banned makes him '''banworthy."-'bradleyb916 referring to just1n ''"It's time to shank a nigga."-GameSultan "No lag for me."-''bradleyb916 ''"I'm gonna go to Outpost Deltah.-''bradleyb916, to which Eagle responds "''Please don't." To which bradley responds "No not Deltah, Alphah. Nearest place that's safe." "Wait a minute...wait a minute...so...is Phair on?"-''bradleyb916 ''"I'm gonna break through the wall of the hotel, I'm gonna scream 'Oh yeah' like the Kool-Aid Man, and I'm gonna spill water everywhere."-''GameSultan when describing how he will defeat just1n '(1) "Check out the big brain on braaaaad!"-Eagle '''(2) ''"I'm respecting your privacy as a Pidgeon but asserting my authority as Fleetmaster by coming in anyway!"-''Eagle (3) ''"Let me in, Sultan. I'm gonna hide in here."''-bradleyb916, to which GameSultan responds "Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin, motherfucker." (4) ''"Heeeeere's Admin!"-''GameSultan ''(5) "DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!"-''The_Fly_Ninja when digging is mentioned "Ah, Eagle, I'm 'onna build a bloody...a bloody sugah cane fahm."-Eagle badly impersonating British user Friend1y "Is that your mom? Yes. Can I have her? No."-Eagle and brad's conversation about the latter's mother. "Tell her that I'm the Fleetmaster. I'll master her Fleet. I'm gonna establish an Outpost in that woman."-Eagle "Wow, that's creepy, you can record chat with this."-bradleyb916 discovering that one could record what users are saying on Mumble, only after having been recorded by Sultan for half an hour. *'1- '''This is a reference to Samuel L. Jackson's quote from ''Pulp Fiction, sub Brett for brad. *'2- '''This is a reference to a quote from an older episode of ''The Fairly OddParents. ''This was also when the Fleet used a ranking system, the lowest rank being Pidgeon. *'3- 'In this quote, brad is trying to gain access to a Legion building, even though he is in the Fleet. This is a mistake he makes in his mission of double agenting the Fleet, as that building was intended only for Legion members. *'4- 'This is a reference to Jack Nicholson's quote from ''The Shining, sub Johnny for Admin. *'5- '''This is a reference to Simon Lane's quote from the Yogscast. Trivia *Brad's "No lag for me" quote is later referenced in Episode 5 in which Eagle accuses Sultan of modfagging, to which Sultan responds "No fag for me." *Brad's "Let me in" quote is also referenced in Episode 5; Eagle wants to be let in to UnPhair's trap for the Army Kids. The quote is mirrored exactly by Eagle and Sultan. *Eagle later expresses his lust for brad's mom in Episode 4, in which he sings "''Bradley's mom has got it goin' on." Category:TheCErverBox Category:Let's Play